Réplica
by latinVortex
Summary: Esta ocasión Odd y Aelita habían llevado una broma algo lejos; lo que inicialmente habían hecho para ahuyentar a Nicolás y Herb de la fabrica terminó siendo la oportunidad perfecta para jugar con el Einstein de la pandilla. JxA. Basado en el ep. 73


_Bueno, oficialmente es mi primera vez publicando para un fandom diferente al de JN, no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero me alegra haberme animado a escribirlo, agradezco sus comentarios en este oneshot. Espero seguir escribiendo más de CL pronto. Esta historia está basada en el episodio 73 porque creo que a muchos fans de Jeremy y Aelita nos dejó qué desear, espero lo disfruten._

 _¡Gracias en especial a Angel Iván por aceptar ser mi beta-reader! :)_

 **Réplica**

Aelita Stones era conocida en la academia Kadic por ser la peculiar chica nueva con el extraño pelo de color rosa. Aunque en apariencia daba la imagen de ser una joven agradable y dulce, poco se sabía de ella realmente. Su vida privada era un misterio, pero más insólito aún era su desempeño durante clase de gimnasia, cuando su delicado aspecto era opacado por su natural habilidad para los deportes, especialmente durante los juegos de carreras que se llevaban a cabo en la academia, siendo ella de los estudiantes más rápidas en atletismo. Otro aspecto sorprendente era su destreza para las ciencias exactas como matemáticas, física o química, Aelita era una chica bastante lista, y rápidamente obtuvo el título de Sra. Einstein que hacía par con el apodo del intelectual joven de gafas de su mismo curso, y con quien muchas veces se le veía acompañada. Los profesores la tenían en alta estima, era tranquila, muy confiable y noble, del tipo de chicas que jamás se metería en problemas y mucho menos que jugara bromas pesadas, de no ser que alguien como Odd Della Robbia, su "primo lejano", le llevase por el camino equivocado.

Odd tenía gran fama entre los profesores y estudiantes de la academia, pero no se trataba de una fama envidiable sino todo lo contrario. Esta popularidad de la que gozaba Odd se debía en resumidas cuentas por tres cosas: su desbordante sentido del humor, su excesiva confianza y sus altos niveles de irresponsabilidad, que cada nada detonaban un nuevo lío en su vida.

Esta ocasión, Odd había convencido a Aelita de formar parte de uno de sus descabellados planes para librarse de los invasores que husmeaban en ese momento en la fábrica abandonada donde yacía la supercomputadora. Necesitaban actuar rápido, así que se dirigieron hacia el elevador que los llevaría al primer piso del edificio.

Jeremy Belpois se encontraba operando la enorme máquina en la sala principal. El holomapa en la pantalla derecha le indicaba que Yumi y Ulrich se encontraban todavía en la réplica descubierta aquella noche. Tecleó unos comandos en la terminal para que los avatares virtuales de sus amigos se transportaran en el interior del SkidBladnir, la nave virtual que los llevaría de regreso a Lyoko. Una vez dentro, Jeremy le indicó a Yumi la secuencia de comandos que iniciarían la navegación automática a su punto de origen, y Yumi obedeció.

– Bien hecho, Yumi. Ahora, cuando lleguen al acceso principal de Lyoko te daré las instrucciones que hacen falta para realizar el anclaje. – indicó Jeremy a través del micrófono.

– Gracias, Jeremy. – respondió su amiga.

– De nada. Ahora, veré qué tal le está yendo a Odd y Aelita con nuestros invasores. Regreso en un segundo. – concluyó, tecleando ciertos comandos en la terminal que activaban la visión del elevador. Presionó enter y una ventana emergió en su pantalla principal.

Al tiempo que apareció la imagen de la cámara de vigilancia del elevador, vio con sus propios ojos la imagen de Aelita, de espaldas a la cámara, plantándole un beso a Odd quien se encontraba de frente a ella.

Tras haber visto aquella escena, Nicolas y Herb emprendieron sin dudar su retirada de la fábrica, incómodos y confundidos, mientras Jeremy quedaba pasmado en la sala de la supercomputadora.

El genio se quitó las gafas, las limpió con el borde de su suéter y se los volvió a colocar. Sus ojos no le habían engañado. Odd y Aelita reían a carcajadas en ese instante. Felices. Disfrutando el momento. Como si la enemistad declarada que hubiesen tenido aquel día jamás hubiese ocurrido, y peor aún, como si algo más estuviese surgiendo entre ellos dos.

Continuó observando la situación desde la ventana virtual, aún atónito. Necesitaba saber qué acababa de ocurrir exactamente.

Aún entre risas, Aelita le dio nuevamente la espalda a su amigo y dio unos pasos en dirección hacia el botón de descenso del elevador mientras Odd se cruzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza. De pronto, tuvo una extraña sensación de sentirse observado, y por inercia, azares del destino, o instinto, este alzó su mirada hacia una de las esquinas del montacargas.

Por un instante, las miradas de Odd y Jeremy se cruzaron indirectamente a través de pantalla del superordenador y la cámara de vigilancia que sostenía una parpadeante luz roja. Odd acarició su barbilla mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro. La última travesura de la noche, pensó él. Y saludó con discreción hacia la cámara. Jeremy frunció el ceño ante aquel atrevimiento demostrado por su amigo.

Finalmente Aelita presionó el botón rojo, y el elevador inició su descenso hacia el nivel inferior, ella se aproximó hacia Odd y este le dijo algo. Jeremy no podía saber exactamente qué, pues la cámara solo capturaba video pero observó claramente todas sus gesticulaciones. Aelita le respondió, y acto seguido Odd señaló con su pulgar hacia la esquina superior del ascensor, sonriente. Aelita volteó su mirada hacia la cámara y esta se sonrojó. La reacción de Aelita despertó muchas inquietudes en Jeremy, quien irritado, decidió cortar la transmisión del video.

Más tarde, llegaron Yumi y Ulrich a la sala principal. Jeremy se encontraba con el ceño fruncido sobre el asiento de Franz Hopper, evitando verle las caras a Odd y Aelita. Yumi notó rápidamente su preocupación y no dudó en hacérselo saber, pero él lo atribuyó al descubrimiento de las réplicas de Lyoko que XANA había instalado en otras supercomputadoras del mundo, pero eso no engañó a Yumi viendo las risas que traían Odd y Aelita entre ellos.

– No. Verán amigos, Einstein acaba de descubrir esta noche lo que es ser de mente abierta. – señaló Odd, mientras que él y Aelita soltaban unas carcajadas. Jeremy echaba humos y desviaba la mirada.

El genio se bajó del asiento y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

– Suficiente. Regresemos a los dormitorios antes de que Jim se de cuenta que no estamos. – ordenó, dándole la espalda al grupo, y abriendo las puertas del elevador.

Ulrich y Yumi intercambiaron miradas en confusión, mientras Aelita y Odd chocaban la palma entre sonrisas traviesas.

Al salir de la fábrica, Yumi se despidió de sus amigos y partió de regreso hacia su casa mientras que Aelita, y los demás emprendieron su regreso a Kadic.

Ulrich y Odd apresuraron el paso deseando llegar pronto a sus dormitorios, uno para caer rendido en su cama tras extenuante día, mientras que el otro pensaba solo en continuar su partida guardada en el gameboy, pronto dejaron a la pareja unos metros por detrás de ellos. Aprovechando la ocasión, Aelita miró con sutileza hacia su derecha donde se encontraba Jeremy y notó que este seguía con su malhumorada expresión, se rió nuevamente. Había llegado el momento de resolver las cosas con él, después de todo, no tenía razón para seguir haciéndole pasar mal el rato.

– Jeremy – comenzó a decir ella, lo que sobresaltó un poco al muchacho que estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. – Estás bastante callado ¿estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó la pelirrosa, fingiendo no saber nada.

Jeremy no respondió, pero después de unos instantes se decidió a negar con la cabeza en silencio y el ceño fruncido.

Su respuesta le extrañó, detuvo el paso para meditarlo un poco y él hizo lo mismo. Ella reformuló su pregunta. – ¿Estás enojado con Odd?

El genio nuevamente guardó silencio unos momentos, y esta ocasión desvió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto.

– Creo que ya entiendo. Son celos. ¡Tienes celos de Odd! - exclamó ella, sonriente.

Un color rojizo coloreó las mejillas del rubio. Finalmente, Jeremy se decidió a hablar.

– Hace rato estaban divirtiéndose mucho, ¿no? – le recordó él.

– Pues sí, a decir verdad sí. – Confesó ella sin una pizca de remordimiento, lo que sobresaltó al muchacho.

– Ya me lo imaginaba. – replicó el rubio, volviéndose a poner en marcha. Aelita se apresuró a ponerle una mano encima de su hombro. Él se detuvo y se giró hacia ella con cierta renuencia.

– Jeremy ¿puedes decirme exactamente qué te molesta de eso? Sé sincero.

El rubio lo reflexionó un momento, miró hacia los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa y luego hacia el suelo, mientras un color rojizo coloreaba sus mejillas nuevamente. No podía responder a esa pregunta sin quedar en evidencia.

Aelita ya intuía la respuesta, así como más de la mitad de los estudiantes en Kadic podían adivinarlo, pero la cuestión era que el genio ni ella hablaban directamente de estas cosas, por lo menos no desde su materialización, desde entonces las cosas ocurrían entre líneas, como líneas de código de un lenguaje que solo ellos entendían, y así estaban bien, pero ahora aquella pregunta lo obligaba a él a hablar por primera vez con claridad, a usar otro tipo de lenguaje que aún no se aventuraban, pero que era momento de emplear. Él solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, y aquella noche, Aelita y Odd le habían estado picando hasta la suerte para hacerlo hablar.

– ¿Que qué me molesta? – repitió finalmente él. – Tú y Odd se han... se han besado. ¡Eso ha pasado! Odd sabe cuánto me gustas Aelita y tú, tú también lo sabes – se ruborizó él y continuó hablando– …. pero se han besado sin dudar para sacar a Nicolas y a Herb de la fábrica.

Aelita se quedó atónita por un momento ante las palabras del muchacho. Este se acomodó las gafas y desvió su mirada en dirección contraria a los de la pelirrosa. Pronto, ella soltó unas risitas que trató de silenciar cubriéndose con su mano.

Tenía que decirle la verdad ya. Con esa confesión se la había ganado después de todo.

– Jeremy, Odd y yo… – comenzó a decir ella. Los ojos del muchacho se posaron en los suyos, escuchándola con atención. – Odd y yo en verdad no nos hemos besado– concluyó soltando más risas.

– ¿De- de qué hablas, Aelita? ¡Yo los ví desde la cámara y lo sabes! – exclamó él.

– No... creíste vernos besándonos, porque esa era la idea. Pero lo que en verdad pasó es que le di a Odd un pequeño beso en la nariz. Pero eso fue todo, lo juro. –confesó.

– Es decir, ¿que tú y él nunca...?

– ¿Odd y yo? ¡Jamás! - se rió ella ante la tonta sugerencia. Ambos se miraron en silencio por un momento. Ella se colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, dubitativa. – Pero para que no te enojes con Odd, ¿qué te parece si yo…?

Jeremy se sintió extrañado. ¿Si tú qué? pensó él inmediatamente.

Su pregunta fue inmediatamente respondida cuando Aelita diera un paso para acortar la distancia entre ambos y le obsequiara un pequeño beso justo en la comisura de sus labios. Jeremy se sobresaltó al cálido tacto de su roce, con un súbito rubor en su rostro.

– Creo que así quedamos a mano. ¿no? – preguntó ella, sonriendo inocentemente.

Pero nuevamente el joven permaneció en silencio, y como un reflejo, colocó sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de la chica, la sostuvo con firmeza y se inclinó hacia ella para robarle un beso directo de sus suaves labios.

Al romper el contacto, Jeremy por primera vez en esa noche dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Ahora sí, a mano… – susurró él, mirándola a los ojos. Aelita sonrió también.

Justo entonces Odd y Ulrich aparecieron de entre la oscuridad de la noche.

– Jeremy, Aelita, ¿están bien? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Los estábamos esperando en las alcantarillas – se quejó Ulrich.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

– No pasa nada, vamos con ustedes. – respondió la pelirrosa, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Odd fue el único en percatarse en las manos, ahora entrelazadas, de los dos genios de la pandilla. Una sonrisa pícara se extendió en su rostro.

– Pues si gustan podemos dejarlos otro rato a solas, para que tengan tiempo de entrar en calor– bromeó Odd, viendo inmediatamente que las mejillas de ambos se coloreaban de rojo.

– ¡Odd! – exclamaron a unísono ambos.

Odd estalló en risas. Ulrich se mostró confundido.

No demoraron más, y en silencio retomaron nuevamente su regreso a la academia Kadic. Esa noche podría decirse que finalmente una travesura de Odd había salido más que bien. La expresión malhumorada y los malos pensamientos de Jeremy se habían disipado del todo, y ahora él iba caminando lado a lado, con una sonrisa en alto y tomado de la mano de Aelita, sin cederle ni un solo momento de sus pensamientos a XANA o a sus réplicas, más que a ella.


End file.
